1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relaxation oscillators for generating periodic pulses which are suitable for turning on power switching transistors in high frequency (10 KHz-200 KHz) static inverters. The invention also relates to relaxation oscillators whose pulse repetition rates are substantially independent of source potential, load or ambient temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relaxation oscillators form a well known class of oscillators. A common member of this class employs a compound semiconductor or a two transistor PNP-NPN configuration in which a feedback connection is provided for regeneration. While such oscillators may employ feedback to sharpen the output pulses, such arrangements generally do not provide the high current, short duration pulses required for turning on switching transistors in higher frequency static inverters. Furthermore, the pulse repetition rates of such relaxation oscillators, which are dependent upon the time constant of a resistance capacitance network are generally subject to one of several kinds of frequency instability.